Angels
Angels are entities of the light, created by God as his children. Their task is to watch over humanity and guide them, as well as protecting them from outside threats. They are responsible of guarding Heaven and the righteous human souls that inhabit there. Angels by far are one of the most powerful entities in existence with only certain species or individuals being able to outmatch them. Celestial Hierarchy Angels are classified in a Hierarchy. Each one is assigned a different role and it determines the class of angel and powers they wield. Christian Hierarchy First Sphere * Seraphim * Cherubim * Thrones Second Sphere * Dominon or Lordships * Virtues or Strongholds * Powers or Authorities Third Sphere * Principalities or Rulers * Archangels * Angels Rose of God Angelic Hierarchy * Seraphim * Cherubim * Powers * Watchers/Grigori * Dominion * Ophanim * Virtues * Angels * Rit Zien Types of Angels Archangels Archangels are primordial angels, the first angels created by God before humanity, souls, planets, or other livings beings existed. Archangels are the rulers of Heaven and outrank all nine angel ranks of the celestial hierarchy. They hold immense angelic powers and abilities in every way than their younger siblings. There are currently six known Archangels in existence and they following in this order, Michael, Samael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel. Seraphim maxresdefault (2).jpg|Seraphim Seraphims are the highest rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They are referred to as the Burning Ones or Seraph. Their task is to serve as the caretakers of God's Throne. Cherubim Cherubim are the second highest rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They serve as angel who pass on judgement to other angelic beings, protect the tree of life in the Garden of Eden, and are responsible for matching male and female humans together to create certain family bloodlines. Powers Furiad.jpg|The Powers The Powers are the third highest rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They are mostly seen as the warriors of God and protect all of the cosmos from outside threats and remain in order. They act as officers of heaven, managing lower status angels and supervising them. They are the opposites of the Watchers/Grigori and share a rivalry. Watchers/Grigori The Watchers/Grigori are the fourth rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They were created by God and were the first angels to be sent down to earth and watch over them so that they may protect humanity from outside threats. They are the opposites of the Powers and share a rivalry. Dominion 0b13f34c1b77df54b0036b52f0da7e88--angel-warrior-dark-angels.jpg|Dominion Dominions are the fifth rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. They mostly regulate the duties of lower status angels. Ophanim The Ophanims are the sixth rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. Like Dominions, they mostly regulate the duties of lower status angels, but are known for managing angelic garrisons and a garrison's leader. Virtues The Virtues are the seventh rank angels of the celestial hierarchy. The virtues represent the seven virtues of humanity. Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. Regular Angels 1543545467164.jpeg|A regular angel's true visage Angels are the eighth and lowest rank of the celestial hierarchy. They either serve as messengers, soldiers or work under the order of Higher Angels. Rit Zien Rit Zien are the ninth and lowest rank of the celestial hierarchy. They serve as the paramedics of heaven and the greatest healing powers than any angel of the celestial hierarchy, with only the Archangels, specifically, Raphael surpassing them in healing powers. They are also known for delivering a quick death to their fallen comrades who are at near-death experience. Celestial Messengers The-Messengers-S1E2-The-Angels-e1430116442824.jpg|A Celestial Messenger The Celestial Messengers or Messengers are a special and high-ranking angels of heaven. A Messenger is actually a human individual that is chosen by God or Archangels and is converted into an angelic being by first dying and then being resurrect as an angel. Abel is known for being a Messenger and only serves to the Archangels and God. When the apocalypse arrives, it is said that there will be seven messengers that will sound the trumpets of the commence arrival of the end. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are actually angels that fell from grace, meaning they were cast off from heaven and banished to hell or cut themselves off from their home or siblings. The known fallen angels are either the 200 angels that followed Lucifer in his rebellion and were sent to hell, where there they converted into demonic beings. Fallen Angel who cut themselves off from heaven are simply referred to as fallen, but it is known that their wings turn black, to define their status as fallen. Powers and Abilities Angels have a wide range of powers and abilities than any supernatural entity. The higher rank angel, the stronger the powers the angel possesses. * Biokinesis: An angel can harm or disfigure an individual. They can place or remove injuries, aliments, or diseases. An angel is capable of preventing a human from turning into a monster. ** Pain Inducement: Any angel can inflict massive damage to a lesser being by harming their bodies. An angel capable of draining a person's blood or taking away any organ. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of the oldest entities in existence, an angel is created to hold vast knowledge of the universe and all beings, objects, or realms they witness. Higher Angels would hold more knowledge than their younger siblings and know secrets lower status angels are not aware of. * Dream Manipulation: Any angel can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. They can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Elemental Manipulation: An angel can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wing, or temperatures. * Healing/Purification: An angel can heal any individual of any harm, aliments, or diseases known in existence. Angels are capable of cleansing an individual that is corrupted or purifying lesser demons. * Holy Fire Manipulation: An angel can manipulate the divine flames and use it to harm or kill lesser individuals. Higher Angels can use holy fire to harm, confine, or kill their younger siblings. Seraphims are among the only angels that are excellent at manipulating holy fire than any angel. * Holy White Light: Any angel can generate a white light that can wipe out many individuals near distances in a certain location. Powerful beings can withstand a blast, depending on how powerful the angel is of the celestial hierarchy. * Immortality: Angels are the oldest entities in existence. They have been around for more than a millions of years, way before humanity, souls, or anything younger than them existed. They cannot age or wither and can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Intangibility: An angel can phase through any physical matter such as walls or beings. They cannot phase through anything with angelic runes meant to confine angels. * Mental Manipulation: An angel can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. * Nigh-invulnerability: Angels cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Angelic weaponry such as a Flaming Sword or standard angel blade can kill anything below a Dominion, but Higher Angels are immune. Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrows, and Seraph Blades can kill any angel except Archangels. Powerful beings or powerful supernatural weaponry can harm or kill them. * Omnilingualism: Angels have the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language that exist. ** Animal Communication: An angel can communicate with any animal in existence, even supernatural wildlife. * Reality Warping: Angels can distort or alter the logic of the reality in a universe. They can instantly make objects appear out of thin air or alter locations to their needs. Higher Angels are capable of creating living beings out of thin air with a hand gesture or create their own pocket dimension. * Regeneration: An angel's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. Their body will be capable of burning out any magic/spell effects. Anything that is far severe such as an angel being burned by holy fire, it will take them days to recover. * Resurrection: Any angels is capable or reviving any soul from their respective afterlife. Not any angel can just bring a person back. Anything such as a deity, demon, reaper, time wraith, fairy, or angel cannot by resurrected as those beings are far from their reach of power unless they use magical spells/rituals to plan on resurrecting a person's soul or essence. Monsters can be revived by angels. * Salvation: As angels, they are capable of rescuing a human soul from hell of any consequence or sin they committed, even undo a demonic pact. When they save a soul they can restore and purify it of any torture inflicted on the soul. * Shape-Shifting: An angel can take on the form of any object or person, even creatures without limit. * Smiting: An angel's deadly and powerful attack. By placing a hand on an entity's head, they can burn out their insides, souls or essence, leaving their victims with burnt eye sockets. Higher Angels can smite their younger siblings. A lower status angel would not be capable of smiting powerful individuals or anything that equals them such as a Greater Demon, Ancient Monsters, Chief Deities, or Elite Fairies. An Archangel can smite anything without effort except for other Primordial Species, Shards or anything above them. * Soul Absorption: Angels can channel the power of a soul into their bodies and augment their powers and abilities to a high degree. A vast amount of souls cannot be contained by any angel. Lower status angels will succumb to the power and their body will begin to melt and then they'll die. Only Higher Angels or Archangels can contain vast amount of souls. * Space-Time Manipulation: Angels can manipulate the space-time continuum to their will. Angels can freeze or travel back in time. Angels are capable of traveling through different realms by opening portals or creating their own pocket dimension. * Super Senses: All angels have supernatural levels of human senses. They can detect different types of odors for miles away, can taste varieties of flavors or ingredients in a food, see a person walking or running for miles away, angels watch humanity way above heaven and watch a certain individual despite being so way up high. They can hear an individual communicating from another room or block out any sounds around them. * Super Speed: An angel can move at supernatural speeds, faster than the human mind or sight can comprehend. They can move faster than a person blinking or move undetected for anyone to take notice. * Super Stamina: Angels do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. They can exert themselves in prolong activities without tiring. * Super Strength: Angels possess vast supernatural strength to overwhelm a majority of individuals. Higher Angels can overwhelm all younger angels, all demons, all deities, reapers, Time Wraiths, Fairies, or other supernatural entities. The Powers are by far the physically strongest angels and can overwhelm any angel. They on angels that surpass them are Archangels. * Supernatural Concealment: Angels have the ability to conceal themselves from lesser individuals. Stronger beings can detect younger angels or track them down. ** Invisibility: Angels can cloak themselves from human or supernatural sight. Powerful beings can see right through an angel that is cloaked unless its a lower status angel. * Supernatural Perception: An angel can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. Younger angels cannot perceive stronger beings through stronger concealment. ** Mediumship: Angels can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits in the Veil. * Telekinesis: Any angel can move objects or beings with their mind. * Telepathy: An angel can read or sense the mind of an individual. They can communicate individual through a mental link. Angels communicate with each other that only they'd be able to understand and call out to each other. * Voice Mimicry: Any angel can mimic any individual's voice perfectly. * Weapon Manipulation: Any angel can manifest a primary Flaming sword whenever they want. If an angel dies, the sword vanishes alongside with them. ** Flaming Sword: A primary sword ignited in holy fire can harm or kill all younger angels, demons, deities, monsters and other supernatural entities. * Weather Manipulation: Any angel can manipulate the four main factors of the weather and to a high degree depending on how powerful the angel is. * Wing Manifestation: Angels can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow them to travel various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: An angel can travel between different realms in a universe or the entire universe itself within their knowledge or reach. ** Flight: An angel can unfold her wings to fly. High-Tier/Unique Angelic Powers * Angelic Manipulation: Only Higher Angels can manipulate their younger siblings. They can possess their minds and control them against their will. Higher Angels can summon or banish an angel from their respective realms. * Energy Manipulation: Stronger angels are better at manipulating all forces of energies in the universe than younger angels. Higher Angels can absorb or control any type of energy from their bodies. * Immunity: Higher Angels are a strong class of angels that have an immunity to certain weaponry that would normally kill younger angels. Flaming Swords or standard angel blades cannot kill a Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, or Seraphim, it will only cause them moderate pain or slight annoyance. Regular Angelic Runes for confining or dampening a regular angel will not work much on a Higher Angel unless a vast majority or stronger runes are used. Archangel are immune to all angelic weaponry and can only be killed by their own weapons or Primordial Level Weaponry. Seraphim Powers * Musical Empathy: Seraphims can willingly control this ability. By listening to music, they can gain various powers and abilities or augment their powers to a higher degree. Cherubim * Matchmaking: Cherubims or more precisely a young Cherub bring two certain couples together through he use of angel magic. They only pair up couples that already have their love for each other and just simply bring it out. Cerhubims match couples together fr the use of creating important bloodlines. Vulnerabilities Despite being one of the most powerful supernatural entities in existence, angels due hold a few weaknesses that harm or kill them. For individuals that are capable of killing angels are immensely powerful entities, but it depends on how powerful the angel really is in the celestial hierarchy. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: Angelic Runes capable of dampening, confining, or block them from tracking an individual can affect any angel. For Higher Angels it requires a vast majority or stronger runes to affect them. * Magic: Magic cannot kill an angel, but it can harm or restrain them for only a short time. * Mark of Cain: The Mark can corrupt any angel and influence them for blood thirst. No angel can attack an individual bearing the Mark as all attacks will return by seven fold. Any attacks that is meant to kill will result in the entity being killed. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Alexandra is capable of destroying any angel. * Ancient Monsters: Ancient Monsters such as Typhon, Echidna, Smaug, Ladon, Ceberus, Nemean Lion, Hydra can overwhelm and kill younger angels, but Higher Angels such as Dominion, Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim can overwhelm and kill them. * Cambions: A regular Cambion equally matches an Ophanim. An Empowered Cambion can destroy any angel. * Chief Deities: Chief Deities such as Zeus or Odin can overwhelm and kill all younger angels below a Dominion. The Chief Deitities can equally match a Dominion. Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim can kill any deity. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy any angel. * Elite Fairies: The three Living Tribunal and Avalon Vanguard can overwhelm younger angels. Ophanims equal the Avalon Vanguard while any of the individual Living Tribunal can match a Grigori. Any angel above a Grigori can overwhelm and kill any elite fairy. * Greater Demons: Greater Demons can overwhelm lower status angels, but Higher Angels can to kill overwhelm Greater Demons. Hell Knights equal an Ophanim, Counts equal Dominions, Marquis equal with a Grigori, a Duke can match a Powers, but also match a Grigori. The Princes of Hell can fend off against Seraphim or Cherubim for a short while unless they are not fighting the strongest Seraphim or Cherubim. Cain with the Mark and First Blade can kill any angel but it would not be an easy fight and no angel is unable to kill him as long as he bears the Mark. * Higher Angels: While angels are among the powerful entities in existence, lower status angels can be overwhelmed and killed by their older and higher status brethren. A Regular angel cannot match anything above it. Higher Angels such as the following Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim can match each other but depending on how highly skilled they are and the specific power they specialize in for example a Powers is the physically condition angel of all the celestial hierarchy, it could overwhelm a Seraphim or Cherubim in brute strength despite being a third rank status angel. A Seraphim are superior in manipulating holy fire than any angel and have musical empathy to augment their powers and abilities. * Nephilims: Depending on how powerful the angel that sired their children, if the Nephilim is sired by a higher angels such as a Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim then they can overwhelm and kill any angel. An Arch-Nephilim the child of a Archangel and can destroy any angel. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy an angel, even Archangels without effort. God was the creator of angels and he could wipe them out. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necromancer, Eon, King Oberon, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Demiurge can destroy any angel, but amassed Higher Angels could potentially harm or bring down an individual Primordial Species. * Shadowhunters: A Shadowhunter that drinks full pure angel blood will have the powers to manipulate all angels except for Higher Angels, Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphims. Archangels cannot be affected. * Shards: An aspect piece of a Primordial Being. Jesus Christ, Maura, and Mistress Death can destroy any angel. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: A Flaming Sword or standard angel blade can harm and kill anything below a Dominion. Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, or Seraph Blade can harm or kill any angel of the celestial hierarchy except for Archangels. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy any angel from existence and erase every aspect of their existence. * Divine Weaponry: Divine weaponry of the deities can potentially harm or kill angels, but Higher Angels are immune. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill any angel except for Archangels as it can only severely harm them. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can kill any angel, including Archangels. Gallery The-Messengers-S1E2-The-Angels-e1430116442824.jpg|Celestial Messengers Furiad.jpg|The Powers and their suit Maxresdefault (2).jpg|Seraphim's True Visage Star stuff by le shae d5vgyxw-fullview.png|Rit Zien's True Visage 18looh5qqzl5ajpg.jpg|An angel soldier Imagearcfly.gif|Angel Flying 2ad93d7f8caecbcbd67bce94485c059b.jpg|Angel being shine upon grace benjamin-ee-fiora-angel.jpg|A Watcher/Grigori Female Category:Rose of God Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Angels Category:God's Creations Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars